


I said I need somebody baby (to calm the storm)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically the plot of teen wolf, F/F, Were!Beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Beca Mitchell regrets ever going out to find a dead body in the woods with Emily and Chloe, maybe that way when she meets Stacie Conrad she can actually be normal instead of having to simultaneously fight off both teenage hormones and werewolf hormones.[A steca werewolf au as prompted on tumblr following the storyline of Scott and Allison in Teen Wolf season 1]





	I said I need somebody baby (to calm the storm)

Beca definitely regrets ever agreeing to look for a supposed dead body in the woods with Emily and Chloe at 12 am. Then again her friends are annoying and insistent so she couldn't say no; no one can say no to them... unless you're Aubrey because if that girl says no once you don't ever ask her again. Beca regrets this so much because if she had said no that night she wouldn't currently be pinned to the floor of the woods by a wolf. 

"Fuck!" Beca shrieked as the wolf growled at her. Her heart was beating out of her chest. _"This is it, this is the moment I die."_ She thought, but her thoughts were cut off the wolf lunged down and bit into her abdomen. "Shit!" Beca cursed, letting out a wail of pain as the wolf brought its head up - Beca's blood dripping from its mouth - her instincts finally kicked in as she rolled across the dead leaves. She sprung to her feet and stumbled away, in hope she was running in the direction of her house. 

Beca sprinted mindlessly until she wound up on a street she knew extremely well: Emily's street. She ran until she found Emily's house, relief washing over her as she saw Emily's light on and the driveway vacant of Sheriff Junk's car.  Beca knew it was a waste of time knocking on the front door so she ignored the sharp pain in her abdomen and ran towards the tree by Emily's window. She hoisted her leg up and scrambled up the tree, cursing as the pain seemed to grow worse and worse. She finally grabbed on to Emily's window sill, pulling herself up and trying desperately to ignore that her stomach felt as if it were on fire at this point as she walked up the tree (using the window sill for support) before walking her hands up and pushing off the tree. Her arms then collided with the window causing the tall brunette to squeak and jump upon seeing Beca at her window; her eyes wide and terrified, sweat dripping down her face and a darker patch forming on her black shirt. 

"Oh my stars Beca!" She then yanked the window open and Beca rolled inside. "What happened? I thought you and Chloe were going straight home!" Worry dripped from Emily's voice as she crouched down next to Beca. Beca sat on the floor before putting her forehead against the wooden floor of Emily's bedroom, trying to find some sort of stability in her spinning mind. 

"Beca?" Emily asked again, her voice softer as she placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Wolf." Beca managed to stutter out.

_________________________

"S-sorry." Beca mumbled as Emily hoisted her up and lead her to her bathroom, blood dripping on to the floor from her having sat there. 

"S'okay." Emily insisted, lifting Beca up to sit next to the sink. Beca didn't even squirm in her grip, Emily immediately knowing her shock was real and her fear more so as Beca _hates_  being held in any shape or form. "Okay, let's take a look at it." She spoke, her voice level in an attempt to remain calm even though she was freaking out on the inside. 

"I should've probably gone to Chloe." Beca mutters as she strips off her flannel. Emily looks up at her offended as Beca laughs slightly, gesturing to Emily's shaking hand. "She'd be a lot calmer than you and be less fake about if she were freaked out." She rolled her eyes, trying to distract herself from the pain as Emily lifted her tank top and her eyes widened. 

"Then why did you come here? I should probably call Chloe though, she'll know how to treat this." Emily then reached for her phone in her jeans pocket as Beca fidgeted on the spot. 

"I came here in the hopes you would freak and I'd laugh off the pain." Beca drawled sarcastically. Emily looked up at her and pursed her lips. "It was because your street is the nearest." Beca rolled her eyes. 

"And here I thought I was special." Emily faked a sniff, keeping her eyes away from Beca's now exposed wound. Beca knew it was best she did so as Emily had that look on her face; the look that reads she might faint at any moment. Beca felt the same if she were being honest.

There were teeth marks in her abdomen, blood spilling down her front and the teeth marks looked deep, as if fangs had been there. Beca glanced down and winced as her stomach folded forward in her doing so. 

"Keep still." Emily tutted. "Now hold up your top as I find the first aid kit." 

"I'm going to die with you as my doctor." Beca muttered, tilting her head back dramatically against the mirror as Emily rummaged through cabinets. 

"No because I'm about to save your life, Mitchell." Emily replied, pulling out the first aid kit. One might wonder, in this moment, why they weren't going to the hospital instead; Beca's brother Devon works there as a nurse and she was already grounded that night from having crashed Emily's bike into her neighbour's swimming pool when she had gotten drunk with Emily, Chloe and even Aubrey (who had passed out so they no had no one to tell them not to do dumb shit). Long story short, her brother would not be pleased finding her with teeth marks in her stomach and finding she had snuck out. He was already too worried about her already. 

"I blame you for this." Beca muttered as Emily treated the wound with care, bonus of Emily actually being mildly interested in medicine. 

"What did I do?" Emily asked incredulously. 

"You made me look for that damn dead body."

_________________________

Beca had gone home that night insisting she was okay, Emily was doubtful and offered Beca to sleep in her bed whilst she sleeps on the floor but Beca had insisted she wasn't six anymore and would be fine - plus her house is only 5 houses down from Emily's so Emily could literally watch her walk back down the street. 

The next morning at school she was tackled with a concerned Chloe that had only read the messages and seen the 3 missed calls this morning due to her being one of the heaviest sleepers Beca had encountered. 

"Becs!" Chloe then trailed her eyes over Beca's petite frame, checking her arms legs and face, clutching her chin in her hand. "Are you okay? Are you dead?" Chloe gasped. 

"Only on the inside." Aubrey commented, Beca flipping her off. 

"Yes, Chloe, I am currently dead and me standing right in front of you looking very much alive proves that I am indeed dead." Beca muttered, swatting away Chloe's hands that were busy fussing over her. "Emily took care of me last night anyway." She explain, gesturing to the lanky brunette who jogged over to the group. 

"You did?" Chloe whirled around and looked at Emily with this brightness in her eyes. Beca gave Aubrey a knowing look as Aubrey rolled her eyes; Chloe and Emily had been pining over one another since primary school. 

"W-well of course I did." Emily shrugged feebly, Chloe standing _very_  close to her. "My first instinct was to call you, you know, hence the missed calls." Emily giggled, blushing as Chloe smirked at her in the Chloe Beale way Beca and Aubrey and almost everyone knew. 

"Is that right? We all know I usually pick up late night calls." Chloe winked.

"Hey, this isn't a dating website and I have Barry first period." Beca groaned, sick of Emily and Chloe's hopeless flirting with each other. 

"We all do, Mitchell." Aubrey scoffed. "You're not special." 

"Isn't Barry the name of that bee from the bee movie?" Emily thought aloud before grinning at Beca who mirrored her expression. 

"I'm friends with idiots." Aubrey sighed. "Why _am_ I friends with you guys?" 

"Becs, let's see it first though." Chloe pleaded. "You said it was a wolf bite and this brings me closer to my were-"

"You and your conspiracy theories Chlo." Beca groaned before lifting up her top to show the gauze Emily had changed this morning, red already starting to stain it. Chloe reached out before Beca swatted her hand away, the second time this morning. 

"There haven't been wolves in her in over  60 years, so I'd say that's impossible." Aubrey said pointedly. "Plus, werewolves aren't real Chloe." Aubrey stated as Chloe began to open her mouth, gathering her books in her arms as the four walked up the stairs. 

"They could be." Chloe said defensively. 

_________________________

"As you all know there's a rumour that a body found in the woods last night." Mr Imms addressed the class, Beca turning her head back to glance at Chloe. Chloe winked at her and Beca rolled her eyes and turned back. "I know you're all busy thinking about who did it - evident from me having heard theories about the killer being various teachers including myself -" Beca felt Emily lean across and tap her as that was her _exact_  theory, Beca smirking without looking at Emily, "but I'll have you know that there is no dead body at all." Beca turned and looked at Emily who pouted in displeasure, then turning back to the front and seeing Aubrey already with her textbook open and working before any work had been set, Beca almost scoffing at the sight. 

As Mr Imms began to hand out question sheets Beca zoned out, focusing on her work as he droned on about how this was 'an important year'. Beca rolled her eyes as she began to FOIL her equation - her mind back on its rhythmic maths system - she had heard this talk about GCSEs a million times and was bored of it at this point. As she moved on to the harder questions, after realising the first 10 were repeats of each other, the sharp ringing of a phone interrupted her thoughts. 

Beca's head jerked up as she surveyed the classroom, expecting Mr Imms to tear the idiot who hadn't silenced their phone a new one. However all heads stayed down, even Amy (who lived for drama) had her face scrunched up and staring daggers at her maths sheet. 

Beca frowned to herself before she heard a distant voice and the phone stop ringing.

"Yes I'm here." Beca turned towards the direction of the voice; she spotted a tall brunette stood outside, rummaging through her bag and having her phone held between her shoulder and cheek. "Don't worry I'm fine, I'm about to go in... okay see you later." Beca couldn't make out the muffled response but that's besides the point - how in the hell could she hear her??? 

"Crap, how do I not have a pen?" The girl grumbled. "How fucking mortifying. Maybe I could-" 

"Miss Mitchell." Beca's head snapped back to the front as Mr Imms glared at her, arms folded expectantly. "Would you like to share what you got for question 15?" He asked, Beca squinted at her paper and restrained from scoffing.

"X is equal to 3 or -7." The answer rolled off of her tongue as she stared at him blankly. He looked taken aback as he nodded, murmuring something she wasn't bothered to make out. 

As she looked back out the window she noticed the girl was gone, she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who she was but - most of all - how in fucks name she could _hear_  her from this distance. 

The door then opened and every head turned to the doorframe. The principal entered the room, the same brunette from earlier confidently strutted into the room. Beca felt her breath hitch and heard her blood pumping in her ears because _damn,_ this girl is gorgeous. 

"Class, this is our new student Anastacia Conrad, Stacie as she likes to be called, and please make sure to make her feel welcome." The principal spoke before leaving the room. 

"Hello Miss Conrad." Mr Imms spoke, handing her the sheet of questions. "You can take the empty seat next to Miss Beale over there." Beca watched as Stacie - as she had just discovered - smirked at the boys who seemed to be unable to pick up their jaws from the ground and sat down next to Chloe... and right behind Beca.

Beca didn't know what possessed her in that moment as she picked up her spare pen and turned around. Stacie looked up with these bright emerald green eyes and looked at the pen before a smile morphed on to her face. 

"Thanks." She smiled, Beca shrugging awkwardly in turn as Stacie smirked at her.

Beca smiled to herself as she faced the front of the classroom. 

_________________________

"Becs, I need to head out early tonight." Chloe hummed as she pulled on her jacket. "Is it okay if I leave you here to close up?"

"Chlo..." Beca groaned, knowing she had an english essay on 'An Inspector Calls' due in a handful of days. 

"Becs please." Chloe pouted, extending her bright blue eyes. "It's for something really important." She pleaded. 

"You said the same thing when you skipped our study session to watch the Phineas and Ferb finale." Beca sighed as she tore open the bag of dog food. 

"It was an emotional experience!" Chloe argued. "It's... it's for a date." 

"You have those all the ti-" Beca paused and looked at the small smile on Chloe's face and the out of character blush on her freckled cheeks. "Unless... You and Emily... Finally!" She grinned. 

"See, this is important for me." Chloe concluded. "So will you please just close up? You only have to flip the sign and feeds the animals then go home." 

"Okay fine." Beca grumbled. "Only because I'm sick of watching you two pine over each other." 

"Hey! I'm already sick of your pining over the new girl and it's been less that 12 hours." Chloe teased, grabbing her bag and heading for the door. 

"W-what?" Beca stuttered, out walking hastily after her. "Stacie? No, I've only just met her-"

"Beca, your heart eyes are as subtle as a gun." Chloe concluded, spinning around and planting a kiss on Beca's cheek. "You know what, it's the full moon this saturday, so I'm hoping to see some signs my friend." Chloe giggled, Beca rolling her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" She sang and slipped out of the Vet's.

"I hate you!" Beca called back, watching the door slam as she flipped the sign. 

_________________________

As Beca finished feeding the cats she huffed out at heaving the heavy bag of cat food. The rain was pouring down outside as she glanced out the window, deciding it was better to wait for it to lighten up before heading home. Beca pulled out her phone and sat on the table of Doctor Keats' examination table, swinging her legs and opening the message app. She was about to shoot Emily a text to ask what the question for English was for the nth time that day when she heard loud banging from the front door. 

The brunette yelped as she jumped, hitting her head on the lamp above her. She groaned at the prospect of having to deal with Mrs Jenkins and her pregnant cat (that isn't pregnant - just fat) for the third time today; her visits to the vet happening every couple hours. She slid off the table and walked towards the door but instead was met with a dripping wet Stacie banging on the glass door. 

Beca's eyes went wide as she slid towards the door, yanking it open. 

"I didn't see it." Stacie insisted, Beca now noticing the panic in her eyes, her pupils dilated as some shock of adrenaline must've hit her and her hands practically shaking. This was definitely different from the confident brunette that had strutted into her maths class this morning and shortly became friends with _the_  Lily Stainton - the most popular girl in school - in the short space of an hour. 

"I took my eyes off the road f-for two seconds! And I didn't mean to-"

"Okay, dude, calm down." Beca insisted, trying to channel some of Chloe's calmness in that moment. "Just breathe and... uh... shit what is it..." Beca mentally face palmed as for some reason her stupid bisexual brain wasn't working when one of the hottest girls she's ever seen is standing paralysed in front of her. "Oh! Can you tell me where you hit it so I can call someone?" 

"No!" Stacie groaned, turning her head and looking at Beca, completely distressed. "Well I know where I hit it but - the dog - the dog is in my car." She explained, trying to yell above the thunder and her voice sounding as fragile as thin glass. 

"Okay, come on let's see." Beca nodded, Stacie grabbing her arm and leading her to the boot of her car. Stacie opened the boot and a terrier began to bark and growl at her, Stacie jumping slightly, her hands shaking and gripping Beca's arm. "She's just frightened. Uh, let me try." She mumbled, not sure exactly what she was going to do as the dog was scared out of its wits.

Beca crouched slightly, slowly edging towards the dog. The dog looked up at her, its mouth pulling back to growl again when Beca felt a course of adrenaline in her blood and this warmth behind the irises of her blue eyes. The dog then whimpered and lowered her head. Beca blinked and the warmth dissolved in seconds, feeling shocked herself. 

"Wow, you must be some sort of dog whisperer." Stacie laughed, the thunder rolling gently. 

"I guess so..." Beca mumbled in astonishment.

_________________________

"I'm no licensed doctor but I think her leg is broken." Beca hummed, carefully examining the dog on the table with precaution. "I've seen Doctor Keats do a thousand splints so I can do one myself and then give her a pain killer." She then glanced at Stacie.

Stacie nodded her head, visibly shivering as her shirt was soaked through and she appeared to have no spares in her car she could grab. As Beca looked at her, however, her eyes seemed to be more sharp and attentive than ever. She noticed how Stacie was wearing no make up, at all, just magnifying her natural beauty in the harsh lighting of the examination room. And her eyes were green, so green; the colour of leaves or green lollipops Emily's obsessed with. She notices that despite Stacie's windswept and dripping wet hair, her bleary eyes and the small cut under her cheekbone Stacie is gorgeous. 

Maybe it's the fact her hormones have been on some high all day or that she's recovering from sort of shock herself... or maybe it's just the fact that Stacie's hot. Beca can't think straight is all that can be said - especially when she's having very gay thoughts. 

"I-I have a spare shirt in my bag? Well, uh, more of a jumper but you look cold." Beca offers, remembering that Stacie's teeth are chattering. Stacie manages a sly smirk as she sizes Beca up. "Hey, it's way too big for me so I think it'll be alright." Beca defends, reaching into the bag and pulling out a black jumper. 

"Thanks." Stacie smiles gratefully, taking the shirt and walking out of the room.

Beca glances at the dog once again. "I think I'll call you Aubrey, just because she's a general bitch." She hums to herself. "Nah, I'll just call you Coco for now." And then, before she knows it, her head is turning and she's glancing through the glass in the door, finding Stacie peeling off her soaked shirt and holy fucking _shit_ that girl is toned. Beca finds her pulse quickening as she fails to tear her eyes off of her. 

Coco then raises her head and makes a slight noise. Beca's head snaps back to the dog as Coco stares at her, tilting her head. 

"What?" Beca says defensively. "I didn't see anything..." She mumbles. "At least not anything I didn't want to see." Beca feels a blush rising to her face before setting to work on the splint for Coco's leg. "Talking to a damn dog..." 

Beca began finishing up the splint, cutting the bandage as Stacie walked back in, hugging her stomach and having swept her soaked hair to the side. Beca had to stop staring at just how gorgeous she looked. 

"Thanks for doing this Beca." Stacie smiled, standing next to her and glancing as Beca finished up the splint. 

"Alright stalker, how do you know my name?" Beca smirked, not knowing where the surge of confidence came from. 

"Oh, Miss Hughes in English." Stacie nodded as Beca let out a small 'oh', nodding awkwardly as Stacie stifled a chuckle. "I feel like a major idiot." She sighed. 

"Why?" Beca asked, turning to look at the taller brunette. 

"I mean, I completely freaked out. And that's definitely not me." Stacie explained. "One could say I was a total 'girly girl' but I'd say more of a... frightened virgin." Stacie hummed, Beca smirking and laughing softly. 

"Like in those horrendously cliche horror movies?" Beca asked, finishing the splint and leaning on the table with her forearms, facing Stacie a little more. 

"I happen to be a fan of those." Stacie replied. "Anyways, I'm normally not that kind of girl."

"What kind are you?" Beca asked, half playful, half genuine curiosity. 

"Maybe a genuinely smart kind that doesn't hit dogs when trying to change the song on her phone." Stacie scoffed. "How about you? Everyone keeps talking about how guarded and secretive you are. Maybe you're a vampire." Stacie smirked, Beca rolling her eyes. 

"You should meet my friend Chloe, she's obsessed with that shit." Beca snorted. "I'd say I'm pretty badass." She concluded, Stacie raising an eyebrow.

"An awkward, adorable badass?" Stacie teased, bumping Beca's shoulder. Beca pursed her lips and frowned. 

"I am not adorable, Conrad." Beca scoffed. "You're just as bad as my friends." Beca paused slightly before turning around completely. "And it's no problem, by the way."

"Hm?"

"The help with Coco here - yes that's right I named her - I mean it's my job." Beca shrugged. "Also, you're not an idiot... in fact I'm pretty sure I've done worse. I probably would've cried; I would've cried buckets of water." Stacie let loose a giggle; Beca decided that was her new favourite sound.  "It would have been absolutely pathetic." 

"Yeah right." Stacie teased, glancing back at Coco. "Coco suits her." 

"Well, it looks like she's going to live." Beca explained, gently stroking Coco's side as she lay there. "I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her." Beca then gestured with a tilt of her head. 

"I don't think so." Stacie shook her head, crossing her arms. "She probably hates me now."

"I don't think anyone could ever hate such a pretty face." Beca pouted playfully. "Come on, you don't want her to sue, do you? My friend Aubrey could make a killer lawyer." Stacie pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes before hesitantly reaching out.

Stacie stepped closer and ran her hand up and down Coco's fur, petting Coco gently. Beca gently stroked Coco's ears as Stacie did so, ignoring the urge to slip her hand down so it would graze the green eyed girl's. Stacie hand trailed up, Coco nudging her head into Stacie's hand encouragingly; a soft smile formed on Stacie's face. Beca couldn't help but watch the girl as her face lit up, finding a small bashful smile on her own face. 

"Told you she likes you." Beca said, her voice soft as Stacie glanced over, noticing how Beca's gaze didn't falter. 

"What?" Stacie asked. 

"Oh, you have this cut under your cheekbone." Beca pointed out with her index finger. 

"Must've been when that branch hit me when I got out of the car." Stacie mumbled, trailing her finger under the cut. 

"Here." Beca then gently dabbed around it with an alcohol swab and made sure it was clean, before pulling away, the pad of her thumb grazing Stacie's cheek. 

"Thanks... again." Stacie chuckled as Beca shrugged, nodding her head. 

"No problem." 

_________________________

After the rain had stopped Beca walked Stacie back to her car. 

"This was fun." Beca found herself saying. "Us talking, not you almost killing a dog. I mean, I - uh - I liked talking to you..." Beca felt the urge to slap herself. 

"You're alright I guess." Stacie smirked. "It was fun... I mean despite you seeing me cry I normally wait till after the 10th date for that." 

"W-what? Date? Uh..."

"Oh no, this wasn't a date." Stacie said quickly. "I mean, almost committing murder isn't the best start to a date now is it. But I'm not saying we couldn't have one." Beca's eyes widened as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. 

"Are... are you saying-"

"Are you going to Jesse Swanson's party this weekend?" Stacie asked. 

"Uh, he's my friend but I wasn't planning-"

"Beca." Stacie interrupted, stepping close to her. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Not flustered..."

"I'm asking you on a date." Stacie explained, Beca's mouth falling open. 

"Oh right, right... cool." Beca nodded. "That's... tight." Beca visibly cringed as Stacie smirked. 

"Tight?" She repeated. 

"Fuck off." Beca mumbled. 

"Is that a yes though?" Stacie asked, biting down on her bottom lip. 

"Definitely." Beca's lips stretched into a smile as Stacie grinned, getting into her car and driving off. 

 _"You know what, it's the full moon this Saturday, so I'm hoping to see some signs my friend."_ Chloe's earlier words seemed to echo in Beca's head as she turned around, smile still on her face. She didn't know why though... perhaps a question she should ask Chloe tomorrow.

Yeah, it can wait. Not too important right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is basically Scott and Allison's storyline but they gave me muse and I love their season 1 story. I will be making this less au by the way.  
> The song in the title is calm the storm by graffiti6 which played during Scott and Allison's first kiss, k bYE


End file.
